goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Misbehaves at The Babysitter gets grounded
Warren cook disrpects Siaban(Dean),Marie(Sam) and Kristen(Castiel) by seeing Star wars The Force Awakens,which is made by Disney Transcript *Alan Cook:Warren Im going Christmas shopping so you will be looked after by Siaban,Marie and Kristen *Warren Cook:Ok *Alan Cook:If you don't your punishment is being forced to watch My Little Pony Equestria Girls:Friendship Games *Warren Cook:Ok Dad *Alan Cook:Girls can you make sure Warren is not watching anything made by Disney *Siobhan(Dean):Ok *Marie(Sam):We Promise *Alan Cook:You Guys Have Fun *Kristen(Castiel):So what are we going to do? *Warren Cook:Can I go and see Star Wars The Force Awakens? *Kristen(Castiel):No Your Father asked you not to watch anything made by Disney because you still Banned from watching Disney Movies *Warren Cook:I Bean waiting more than a year for this *Siobhan(Dean):Well You are not allowed to see star wars and that's final *Marie(Sam):Do something Else WARRENS BEDROOM *Warren Cook:Man I hate those girls for not let me watch New star wars film but im gonna jump out of the window and head to the cinema and see the new star wars film no one would notice AT THE CINEMA *Hikaru and Kanorus Mom:You boys are in trouble I cant believe you watched Star wars Force awakens You two supposed to watch The Peanuts Movie *Hikaru and Kaourus Dad:You are been punished *Twins:No no no no no no no no no no *Cinema Worker:Welcome to the Movies what movie you would like to see? *Warren Cook:One ticket to see Star wars The Force awakens *Cinema Worker:Here you go enjoy the movie SCREEN 7 *Warren Cook:Wow lots of people came to see the New Star wars film and just in time BACK AT HOME *Siobhan(Dean):I Hope warren isn't seeing a Dis WAIT WHAT THE HELL WARREN JUMPED OUT OF THE WINDOW AND SEE THE NEW STAR WARS,MARIE AND KRISTEN COME HERE *Marie(Sam):What it is *Siobhan(Dean):Warren Jumped out of the window and see star wars the force awakens *Kristen(Castiel):He shouldn't listened to his father about not seeing the Disney Film *Marie(Sam):I Know we will go to the movies and spot for him because we are pretending to be FBI BACK AT THE CINEMA *Cinema worker 2:Hey you are from supernatural the musical *Kristen(Castiel):Yes,but wheres Warren Cook? *Cinema Worker:He is watching the New star wars film Force awakens,which is a Disney film *Marie(Sam):I hope is not in there BACK AT SCREEN 7/AFTER THE MOVIE *Warren Cook:Thats was the best film ever I always want to see It *Kristen(Castiel):WARREN I CANT BEILEVE YOU WATCHED STAR WARS FORCE AWAKENS *Siobhan(Dean):THAT MOVIE IS MADE BY DISNEY YOU ARE STRITLY BANNED FROM DISNEY *Warren Cook:But I like the movie *Marie(Sam):That's it im calling your Dad,Hello Alan we caught you son watching Star wars force awakens which is made by Disney can you ground him thanks OUTSIDE *Alan Cook:WARREN I CANT BEILEVE YOU SEE STAR WARS FORCE AWAKENS THAT MOVIE IS MADE BY DISNEY AND I TOLD YOU NOT TO WATCH ANY DISNEY MOVIES THATS IT WE ARE GOING BACK INSIDE AND WATCH MY LITTLE PONY EQUESRTRA GIRLS FRIENDSHIP GAMES *Warren Cook:NO NO NO NO NO NO NO I HATE MY LITTLE PONY *Alan Cook:Too bad you have to get used to it Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Warren cook episode Category:Transcripts